


An Unexpected Affair

by tem_milne



Category: Dramione - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tem_milne/pseuds/tem_milne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Hermione start of the new year in an unexpected way as they are thrown together and forced to spend more time with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day of a New Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is my bestfriends fanfiction, she doesn't have an account so she asked me to put it up for her because I had just made one.  
> This is her first fanfiction so please feel free to leave messages and let her know what you think, thank you.  
> Please enjoy!

After a cheery goodbye, Hermione boarded the train to Hogwarts for the last time. With a pang of sadness she walked through the carriages looking for her friends when she finally spotted Harry, Ginny and Ron. Her face lit up. She had spent the past summer with her parents in Greece. She wasn't opposed to this as she'd always wanted to go to Greece and her parents had made a very convincing argument that as soon as she would graduate she'd disappear into the wizarding world so she agreed. Not that it was so bad to be in Greece. She tanned everyday and gave herself a fresh glow that spread a smile across her face. And she wasn't the only one to notice, she'd been receiving comments on how lovely she looked all morning and she loved every second of it.  
Her friends had countless stories to tell of their summer, and Hermione was no fool to not recognise that Harry and Ginny were now joined at the hip. (pun intended) She smiled knowing she would hear the stories from Ginny later in the week away from sensitive ears. Being her last year she vowed that she would do everything to make it her best year yet. She was looking out the window thinking through the classes she'll have, when her thoughts were interrupted with a message from Mcgonagall to meet her in her carriage. Slowly she got up and headed for the door.  
~~~~~  
As he began to head towards Mcgonagall's carriage, Draco noticed girls swooning as he passed them. A smirk spread across his god like features. He knew was a handsome but his ego sure got a boost when he winked at a group of 4th year Ravenclaws and they blushed and one girl even undid her collar. Oh he was sure that this year there would be quite a few new conquests, and it would be a good year indeed.  
He continued to walk down the carriages when someone suddenly stepped out of their cabin, knocking into him they both stumbled backwards against the wall. Wrapping his arms around her to steady them both, he had managed not to fall. With a deep breath he was able to smell the apple shampoo the girl used on her long brown curls and it was intoxicating. She was flush against him, her back to his front and he could feel how slender and curvaceous she was. He released his firm hold just enough to spin her around to face him and as he did, he immediately regretted it. This delicious creature was none other than Hermione Granger. She stood before him with a look of suspicion spreading across her delicate features. Draco needed to save the situation.  
"Careful Granger, people might think you're starting to fall for me."  
"I wouldn't hold your breath on that one, Malfoy. Oh wait, please do and rid us of your existence." Fire blazing in her eyes.  
Chuckling as he sauntered off, leaving her to follow him. When he approached Mcgonagall's, he held the door open for Hermione. She eyed him as she walked in. Draco's eyes darkened as he watched her hips sway as she walked. The old bat started as soon as he closed the door and he barely paid any attention to her drabble. Only when the topic of Head Boy and Head Girl come up was he interested.  
"As obvious as it is, the two of you have been selected as Head Boy and Girl. After tonight's feast you shall meet Professor Snape and myself outside the Great Hall. We will take you to your new dorm, yes the two of you will be sharing a common room, kitchenette and bathroom. But you'll have your own rooms. And like every other dorm room, there will be no boys in the girls room and vice verses..."  
"That won't be a problem, Professor." She has said so abruptly, interrupting the old Bat and Draco felt his pride waver. But this was Granger, Gryffindor's Princess and prude of the century. But it also felt like she'd just challenged Draco, and he certainly was going to win. A smirk spreading once again over his face.  
"Thank you Miss Granger but I'm only repeating what is required of me. You are dismissed."  
Upon that they turned and left.  
"You hurt me with your words, Granger."Placing a hand over his heart dramatically. When she finally caught on she just rolled her eyes.  
"Oh come off it, Draco." She giggled and returned to her cabin.  
Oh yes he thought, it's going to be a good year.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

The feast at the beginning of the year was always one of Hermione's favourite nights. And tonight was no exception. The Great Hall was lit up with hundreds of candles and the new first years shifted awkwardly waiting to be placed. After the sorting hat had done his duty, Dumbledore did his yearly speech and many eyes glazed over. When he finished applause erupted more for him finishing rather than for the greatness of his words and finally food was laid out before them. Hermione noticed Ron's eyes almost popping out of his head when it was time to eat. God that boy was always hungry. She ate a fairly large sized portion for what she usually had and everyone chattered loudly. Everything had fallen into place like it should and just as she finally felt calm, the feast finished and the students were dismissed to their dorms. Hermione turned to find Draco, who was already looking at her and he motioned for her to follow him.  
They met outside the Great Hall and with few words said, they were shown the way to their new dorm. They were given their new password, "Omnes ad unum omnes et", and were left to settle in. After passing the threshold, Hermione started exploring her new home. She was completely unaware of the eyes that followed her every move.   
~~~~~~  
The feast as always was a bore for Draco. With Pansy draping herself in front of him, he grew irritated quickly. Blaise, Draco's best friend, noticed how annoyed Draco was becoming.  
"Hey Pansy, why don't you remove yourself from my view while I speak to Draco." His disgust dripping from his words. Pansy pouted, knowing it was never good to annoy Blaise for his temper was just as short as Draco's. She sulked as she walked away and Blaise turned to his friend.   
"Care to share your thoughts?" He asked inquisitively. Draco only looked down at his untouched food and sighed. Blaise knew nothing got to his friend often so he was intrigued.   
"I... It's nothing. I'm just tired." He was lying, but Blaise left it. He would speak when he was ready. Over the course of the meal, Blaise watched Draco and noticed he had his eyes glued to something. Well more like someone, and not just any someone. Hermione Granger. He eyed his friend and silently warned him with a nudge so that he was then looking at Blaise. Draco knew he'd been caught looking at her and was surprised to see his friend offering a warning and not a look of complete disgust. Draco knew she was of course, his polar opposite for one, and none other than the brains of the Golden Trio, who on many occasions belittled him, and was the very centre of his hatred. She was off limits. But after her challenge to him, she had no idea what she'd done, he was going to win. No matter the price.   
As they walked in silence to their new dorm, Draco had once again began to watch her hips sway. They were told their new password and left alone. But before Snape left, he looked at his Godson, Draco caught his gaze and knew Snape had seen his wandering eyes and that he was being chastised. He raised his head and followed the new Head Girl into their new living area. He observed her face and the emotions that crossed it with each new item she found. He moved towards the couch placed in front of a roaring fire. He watched as the flames danced and shadows flickered across his body.   
"So do you like our new dorm, Draco?" He hadn't even noticed she'd sat down next to him until she spoke. And it wasn't even the whole sentence he'd heard, it was his name, his given name. That was the second time today she'd used it and he didn't even think anything of it the first time. She was still looking at him waiting for a reply.   
"Indeed I do, Granger. But if you'll excuse me, I'll head in for the night."She winced, his words had come out harsher than they were intended.   
"Oh... Okay, I guess I'll do the same then. Goodnight, Malfoy." And with that they were back to the safety of surnames. The way it had been for years, the way it was meant to be.  
He walked up his stairs and set a personal password for his room and closed the door behind him. His room was decorated in the traditional green and silver for Slytherin and a large bed lay against the far wall. He walked over and fell down and into the comfort of sleep, only to be greeted by dreams of the train and their encounter.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Update, there will be more coming!

A few weeks into the school year had passed and Draco had fallen into his usual rhythm. He attended the meetings that were required of him. He went to classes, studied and had Quidditch practise during the week and weekends he normally spent with his friends. Since the train and her little challenge he tried to get her attention. They'd even begun to study together in the common room and no longer insulted another. But as soon as the conversation turned personal in any way she shut him out. It was as if she remembered who she was speaking to and cut herself off and each time she returned to her room. He couldn't understand her. But it just made winning that much more appealing.   
~~~~~~   
As she walked down the stairs so she could study by the fire she noticed Draco already there. He was in his usual spot leaving room for Hermione so that they were both in front of the fire. She looked down at him and how the light caressed his features in a way that would make any girls heart skip a beat. Even the prude that was Hermione Granger was not immune to the oh so delicious Draco Malfoy. His platinum blonde hair was messy and hung in front of his eyes. Oh Merlin, those eyes, those dark silver orbs that Hermione was lost in every time she looked at him. He gave her butterflies every time he entered a room she was in, a heat would spread throughout her body. She looked further down his face to his lips. She felt herself sigh over them. How she longed for them to touch her own, to kiss her body. His shirt was undone and she could see that he was magnificent from head to toe.   
"Granger? You ok over there?" He'd asked her so suddenly that she was ripped from her thoughts.  
"Uhh, yes. Why?" Confusion was expressed over her face.  
"Well you've been standing there awhile and you started making noises." As he said that he looked up at her through his hair, he raised an eyebrow at her and he could see that she was turning the exact shade of red that was Weasley's hair.   
"Well I'm fine, thank you." And in a huff she sat down next to him on the floor and began studying. Conversation stayed in what Hermione called their 'safe zone' which consisted mainly of class topics and Head duties. Anything else was too personal and she felt like an open book to him. If he'd said the right thing or asked the right question, she'd have spilled her guts to him and in doing so she'd reveal the feelings she was now holding for the Slytherin Prince. If their conversation started to head in a direction Hermione deemed 'unsafe', she'd simply get up and leave before she broke.   
Like every other night, Draco had simply asked how her weekend went and with that she packed up and headed towards the stairs. For in fact she actually attended his Quiddicth game and watched him beat Huffelpuff. He'd then know that she'd returned to their dorm with a need for a very cold shower.   
"Where are you going?" She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned around to face him. "Why do you leave as soon as I ask you a question that isn't school related? Why do you pack up and leave without another word?" By this time he'd gotten up and walked over to her. And in a few more strides he was directly in front of her, he was so close that she could smell is cologne and was finding herself intoxicated by it. He reached for her books and took them from her, placing them atop the post at the bottom of the stairs. He was towering over her, his lean build perfectly sculpted, was forcing her back until she was against the wall and trapped between his arms that had taken post either side of her.   
"What are you afraid of?" He finally breathed, breaking the silence that had filled the room.   
"I'm not afraid of anything." But her voice wavered and she knew that she wasn't fooling him.   
Draco could feel how tense she'd become and he hadn't even touched her. What had happened that made her so revolted by him. She was nice enough on the train, hell she even seemed a little flirty, what changed..   
She reached up and put a hand against his chest, it sent sparks though her body, in an attempt to push him back but Hermione lacked any sort of physical strength and he hadn't moved.   
"What did I do, Hermione?" He growled at her, not even aware that he'd just called her Hermione and not Granger. Her breath hitched and she didn't say anything, afraid if she tried to speak it would end in disaster. Draco slammed his fist into the wall beside her. "Answer me!" His voice bellowed towards her.   
"Draco, please stop." She squeaked.   
"NO! You can't run away from me now. What did I do to you? Haven't I been nice enough to you these last few weeks. I've been trying, oh Merlin help me, I have been trying. Why don't you talk to me? Am I not worthy of a conversation from Gryffindor's Princess?" He was so angry now he practically spat the last two words at her. And with that, Hermione's silence was over. She'd snapped and his words had fuelled her fire.  
"Oh that's rich coming from Slytherin's Prince. You never do anything without it benefiting you in some way or another so tell me Draco, what could you possibly gain from me?" Her words slicing through the air, she could feel the fire of his glare burning holes into her soul but she wasn't done just yet. "Why would you even care if I spoke to you or not?" Her tone accusing.   
"Oh no! You don't get to spin this back on me! You're the one who runs away!" Hermione's eyes looked up and met his stare and held it. She began to walk forwards, she pushed herself against him. He stumbled back a step.   
"Does it look like I'm running away now, Draco." Hermione's voice was low, her eyes never left his. To Draco, Hermione looked like a Lioness on the hunt and he loved it. Her long curls had become chaotic, her hand which was on his chest to push him away was now starting to claw at his flesh and her eyes had a fire lit behind those amber orbs which made them appear like they were glowing. "Nothing left to say I see." And as she was about to turn away Draco grabbed her hair and pulled it down, making her look up at him. He expected to see fear in the face he looked down on but all he saw was pride. Draco growled as he pushed their bodies back up against the wall and he forcefully placed his mouth on hers. Hermione's arms pushed against Draco but they quickly fell slack as he bit her lip and pulled her hair causing Hermione to gasp and then Draco slipped his tongue into Hermione's mouth and he began a war for dominance against her own. Hermione snaked her arms around his neck, one hand pulling at his hair and when Draco moaned, she knew she'd found his weak spot. Draco's hands travelled down her body until he reached the back of her thighs and he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Hermione tugged at his already unbuttoned shirt and it fell to the ground. She traced the outline of his abs with her fingertips and then they were clawing down Draco's back leaving behind raw red lines. Draco hissed and then he trailed kisses down Hermione's jaw finally leaving her lips and as he reached the base of her neck where it met her collarbone he nipped and sucked at the flesh there. He left is mark and continued to ravish her neck. Hermione moaned as he nipped at her earlobe and then Hermione's hands were pulling his hair again, hard enough to drag his head back leaving his skin open for her. She began at his collarbone with small teasing kisses and as she reached the juncture underneath is jaw she sucked and nipped. It was her turn to mark him as he had done her.   
"Hermione..." He whispered her name but it was loud enough to bring her reeling back to reality and she shoved him away. He wasn't expecting it so it was easier for her to do and he was too stunned to stop her from running straight up the stairs and into her room where she locked her door.  
Hermione sank to the floor against her door. She had no idea what she was doing with Malfoy, let alone why they had suddenly ended up entwined as they were. That was when she'd heard his door slam shut.


	4. Chapter Four

Draco stood there stunned. What had just happened... He stormed off onto his room and slammed the door shut with such force he even jumped slightly. He cast a silencing spell over his room so he could rant freely. He paced back and forth, his hands covering his face.   
"WHAT. THE. FUCK." One moment they were fighting, which wasn't abnormal considering their history, and the next they were wrapped up in one another... Ok Draco, think. What happened.   
He could remember sitting by the fire and they were talking. Then he'd asked about her about her weekend and she just got up once again. Why the fuck does she do that? What is she hiding? He remembered fighting with her then. He'd pretty much crushed her against the wall. Then he'd said something about her running away and he'd noticed that her whole body changed. She looked up and stared him right in the eye, and there was a fire that lit behind her own. She'd stepped forward into him and he stood back. He'd never had woman take control like that, he was never left on his back foot and he loved every second of it. He could feel the stirring in his loins , his breathing quickened and that was it. As she'd turned to leave, he grabbed her hair, ripping it back to turn her face to meet his and to expose her neck. He expected fear to shine in her eyes but he was only greeted with pride and she wasn't backing down. He crashed his lips against her own, sucking on her lips and biting. She gasped, pushing he hands against his chest was it was no use. He'd pushed them back up against the wall and pulled her hair causing her mouth to open slightly and Draco dove in. A shudder swept through Draco's body as he recalled the way her hands roamed his body and how they tugged on his hair. He also recalled that he seriously liked that. Draco picked up the nearest object and threw it across the room, causing it to be smashed against the far wall. He walked over to his bed and picked up his shirt and as it slid over his back he hissed. That's right, she'd carved up his back with her nails which caused him both pain and pleasure and in turn a raging hard on which he was still sporting. FUCK! How did she of all people, have this kind of effect on him. A nice cold shower would do his a world of good.   
~~~~~  
Hermione was still sitting on the floor against her door when she heard the shower start running. It had been just over half an hour and her breathing was still heavy and the heat from his touch still remained throughout her body. She wanted nothing more than to stay there and finish what they'd started. Why didn't I stay... That's right, he'd called me Hermione. That was of course her name but she was so used to Granger or Mudblood or anything else that spewed forth from his mouth. But she wasn't used to the way he'd moaned her name in such a tone that she'd wanted to shag him right then and there. It was safe to say that her 'safe zone' had now officially been blown to shreds.   
She could still hear the water running so she climbed ever so slowly into bed, allowing sleep to wash over her. And with her sleep came dreams of sliver eyes and heated passion....


	5. Chapter Five

When Hermione awoke the next morning she groaned. He dreams had been wonderful and inviting and reality was most definitely not. She got out of bed sleepily and went over to her full length mirror to examine herself. Her hair was wild and in need of a good brush, her face was fresh and a little flushed. Overall she though she looked presentable but that was until she eyed a giant purple mark at the base of her neck meeting her collarbone. She could even make out teeth marks in amongst the bruising. In Merlin's name when did that happen...   
Hermione showered and dressed then headed down into the kitchenette for a quick breakfast when she saw a shirtless Draco already eating. His back was to her and she could clearly see the marks she'd left on him last night. His muscles rippling every time he moved.  
"Thought you'd already left, Granger."His voice pierced her thoughts.   
"I woke up a little late this morning is all." She walked into the kitchen to grab some fruit that she could eat on the way to class and when she turned she saw the huge hickey that was left at the base of Draco's jaw. Her mouth dropped so low she could have sworn it hit the floor.   
"Impressed with your handy work, are you?" He mused.   
"Not even in the slightest. You might want to cover that up..."  
"Oh I wouldn't dare do such a thing." And with that Hermione spun on her heal and left.   
~~~~~  
A week had passed and Hermione had done everything in her power to avoid Draco. Her nerves and concentration were fried and she needed and outlet, she needed Ginny. She sent Ginny an owl early that morning, asking her if she would please meet her for some well needed 'girl talk' as Ginny called it. Ginny arrived just after lunch and Hermione was thankful that Malfoy was out on the Quidditch fields practising since the game had been cancelled that weekend. They sat in front of the fire together, enjoying its warmth.  
"Alright 'Mione, spit it out." She was blunt with her words but she knew just how to handle Hermione when things needed to be said.   
"Well... I... And we sort of...." Hermione was blushing so much that Ginny was taken aback.   
"For Merlin's sake woman. Just tell me what's going on and use whole sentences." Hermione sighed and began to tell her friend of the events that had unfolded the previous weekend.   
"So you're saying that you and THE Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's Prince and known Sex God, hooked up, quite passionately from what you've told me, and you ran away?" Ginny was absolutely gobsmacked. Ginny had known her friend had longed for this boy since 5th year and here she was, turning away from what could have been a night full of steamy hot sex that would have lasted for hours, knowing Draco's reputation.   
"So what happened? Why did you stop? He didn't try to force you did he?" Ginny's voice was becoming slightly panicked.  
"No Ginny! Everything was great until he... until he moaned my name."Hermione's voice dropped and she looked sadly at her friend.   
"That generally happens, Love." Ginny was confused and she knew Hermione could see it in her eyes so she motioned for Hermione to once again explain.   
"Well you know, he normally calls me Granger or Mudblood... It was quite shocking to hear something so... well HOT come out of his mouth." Hermione was back to blushing. "But it was best that I cut it off. I mean... ARGH I don't know what I mean. What happened just shouldn't of."  
"'Mione, listen to yourself. You need to sort it out with him. Maybe try talking to him about, whatever it was, and sort your shit out." Ginny's voice sounded final and Hermione knew she should have just kept her mouth shut but she just couldn't stop it in time.   
"I'm quite sure that, Mr Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's Prince, regrets that night." Hermione's voice was wavering slightly and Ginny just held her hand.  
"What could I, Slytherin's Prince, possibly be regretting?" His voice came to as a shock to both the girls and they spun around in their seats to eye the owner of the voice leaning against the wall in his Quidditch uniform. And boy he looked good, Hermione's heart began to race and she had to overt her eyes.  
"Oh nothing Malfoy. You know you really should announce yourself before entering a room." Ginny spoke to him in a casual voice, standing to leave she squeezed Hermione's hand and left. Hermione watched her friend disappear through the portrait hole and then stood up to return to her room.  
~~~~~  
Draco was exhausted after training and stepping through the portrait hole he could hear voices.   
"I'm quite sure that, Mr Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's Prince, regrets that night." He could hear the sadness in her voice. And he couldn't help himself, he just had to interrupt the conversation.   
"What could I, Slytherin's Prince, possibly be regretting?" His voice was low and smooth and he could see the surprise on the girls faces when he spoke. He noticed the reddish tint that was now consuming Hermione's cheeks. He loved that he could bring out these emotions in her, something he didn't get to see very often.   
"Oh nothing Malfoy. You know you really should announce yourself before entering a room." The Weaselette stood to leave and soon enough they were alone. His eyes returned to her and he watched her stand. She was dressed in Muggle clothing seeing as it was a weekend. She wore a green and white plaid blouse and short dark denim pants that allowed anyone who looked a gracious view of her tan slender legs. Her hair was up in a messy pony tail with ringlets framing her face and she appeared to be quite delicious. Draco's mouth began to water when he thought of the things he could do to her, when his thoughts were interrupted by movement in the room. As she went to pass him by, he'd snaked her around the waist with one arm and leant into her as to whisper in her ear.  
"I regret nothing, Hermione." He could feel the goose bumps spread across her flesh and he nipped at her lobe. He then released her and strutted off to his room, with a smirk from ear to ear, this time leaving her behind.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo things are heating up, please enjoy, there's more to come!

Hermione stood frozen in her place. She was feeling dizzy from the lack of breathing. Did he really just say that.. Wait, did he really just do that.. Hermione walked into her room and sat on her bed, her stomach was doing flip flops and she was now quite aroused. She wanted more. Upon this thought Hermione decided she was going to beat him at his own game.  
~~~~~  
Over the next two weeks Hermione had slowly allowed herself to be around Draco more. She had returned to studying by the fire with him. She could tell that Draco was tiptoeing around the subjects, making sure not to scare her off again. She giggled at this thought. Draco raised an eyebrow at her. She decided to just dive in asking him about his weekend training.   
"Oh it was ordinary, however, I did happen to enjoy the rest of the afternoon." He remarked with a brilliant smile, one that made Hermione's heart skip a beat. "And how was your own?"   
It was now Hermione's turn to flash a brilliant smile.   
"Oh nothing exciting happened."Draco's eyes gazed up at her, turning darker in his anger.   
"Nothing exciting, Ganger? Nothing at all?" He looked dangerous and Hermione had to fight back the urge to jump his bones right then and there.   
"I did see Harry. We had a lovely day together."Mentioning Harry was a low blow and she knew it. He was of course Draco's adversary but in turn wasn't she when it came down to things. She watched Draco clench his fists, she looked him in the eye and mustered up all the Gryffindor courage she could, she walked over to him slowly.   
~~~~~  
He watched her walk over to him. She did that thing with her hips where they swayed and he was hypnotised. The light from the fire highlighted her features and she looked mesmerising as she headed in his direction. When she reached him, she brushed her lips across his cheek and down to base of his jaw where she'd previously marked him. She kissed him there, lightly and tenderly, it sent chills all over Draco's body. Her lips left his neck and she whispered into Draco's ear.  
"Maybe, it would have been more enjoyable, if I'd had the company of someone else." She was practically purring these words into Draco's ear and in that moment he felt the rush of blood to his groin. Then she left and sat down as if she'd never done anything, leaving Draco in a state where he would have begged for more had he not been so proud. She was playing his game and after what he'd done the other night, it was to be expected. But Draco didn't want to play anymore.   
He suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her so that she landed on top of him. They looked at each other, then when they couldn't take it anymore, they smashed their faces together. Hermione pulled Draco up so she was sitting on his lap, hand wrapped around his neck, the other unbuttoning his shirt. Hermione could feel Draco's erection pressing against her and she ground her hips against his. Draco smirked into their kiss and felt his shirt slide off his shoulders. Draco ran his finger tips along the outside of Hermione's thighs and she whimpered. He ran his hands up her legs and just under her skirt when there was a loud knock at the door. They both groaned and Hermione got up to see who it was. She returned moments later with his best friend Blaise at her side. Blaise noticed his bare-chested friend and a heavy breathing Hermione.  
"It seems I may of interrupted something, I can come back later..." Draco was about to thank his friend and see him on his way when he was cut off by Granger.  
"Not at all Blaise, we were just finishing up." She said sweetly and gathered her books and left, leaving Draco with one last smile. Before he could protest, she had already closed her door. Draco picked up his shirt and motioned for Blaise to follow him into his room. He cast a silencing spell over his room and turned to his friend.   
"Oh this better be bloody good."Draco growled.   
"It's not really. I had this feeling that you were enjoying yourself too much so I thought I'd come and ruin it for you. Like all good friends should." Blaise was grinning widely at Draco. Draco grabbed his shirt and pulled his fist back ready to hit his best friend when Blaise decided to tell him why he was really there.   
"I'm here on Snape's behalf. Be happy it was me and not him. And I'm just here to drop off the vials." Draco relaxed with this news. He was getting low with the supply of the mixture Snape brewed up for him to suppress his Veela blood. Blaise handed the vials over and made no motion to leave.   
"Ok, out with it. What's going on with you two?" Draco was taken aback by his friends seriousness.  
"I would think that was obvious." Blaise had had enough of Draco's banter.  
"It's your birthday soon. Snape's potions can't save you then. The Veela blood will take over you and you know if you feel anything for Granger it will be heightened and you'll most likely take her as your mate. Have you told her?... She needs to know. She's a bright witch, she can take care of herself."  
Draco scoffed. "Bright doesn't cover it. She's beautiful, the most talented witch of the century and not to mention her body. Argh..." Blaise could see that his friend was too deep now for his to simply ask him to forget about her.  
"You obviously have feelings for the girl, just tell her."  
"NO! I'm not going to tell her. She doesn't need to know anything."  
"That'll kill you Draco."  
"I know... " Blaise couldn't argue with his friend anymore but that didn't mean he could go behind his back and plan something. He was a Slytherin after all.


	7. Chapter Seven

Blaise walked towards to Gryffindor common room. He knocked on the portrait and the Longbottom boy answered. Surprise washing over his face.  
"Evening. Is Ginny in?" Blaise could have sworn this kids jaw had just hit the floor and he turned and disappeared. A moment later and Ginny was taking his arm and walking down the corridor with him.   
"So how's it going Blaise?" Ginny smiled brilliantly at him. They had become friends over the summer when they'd bumped into each other at Hogsmead. They'd bonded over how ignorant their best friends were for the feelings they held for each other.  
"I've been well... Ginny, I have a plan." Ginny grinned and listened intently to what he had to say. They chuckled together. "He's head over heels Ginny you should have seen them tonight."  
"What happened tonight!?" Ginny pulled him to a stop so he could explain. They laughed louder now. "Ok, tomorrow night at the Prefect meeting we'll put your plan into action." Ginny kissed him goodnight on his cheek and practically skipped back to her dorm whilst Blaise returned to the dungeons.   
~~~~~  
On the Monday night, the Prefects and Heads gathered for their weekly meeting. Hermione and Draco stood at the far end of the table that everyone was gathered around and the meeting ran smoothly.  
"Does anyone have anything else they wish to discuss?" Hermione asked the group.  
"Actually we do."Blaise and Ginny said in unison. Ginny continued."We've spoken to the other prefects to see if they were up for it, and they all agreed, but we were wondering if we could change the nightly patrol to pairs instead of singles. You know for safety purposes and not boredom. "  
Draco chuckled, knowing exactly what those idiots had planned. "I don't see why not."  
"Great!" Ginny squealed, looking at Blaise. "I've already made a roster all everyone needs to do is show up for their patrol." Ginny eyes sparkled mischievously and Hermione knew she was up to something and when she read the roster it all clicked. Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy - Wednesday nights.   
~~~~~  
"You ready?"Draco asked Hermione.  
"Yes, let's get this over with." She grumbled as they walked through the corridors.   
"Ouch. It sounds as if you don't want to spend time with me Granger." Draco faked being hurt, all with a grin on his face.   
"Not in dark corridors, no." Her voice was quite and Draco seized the opportunity.   
"Come now Granger, the dark's not all that bad." And with that he stole her wand and extinguished both lights by whispering Nox. Draco disappeared into the darkness leaving Hermione standing there.   
"Ok Draco. Very funny, Ha Ha. Now would you please return my wand..." She received no response. "Alright you've had your fun. Come out now." All she was greeted with was silence. She thought she heard something in the distance and took a step backwards.   
"Draco..." Her voice was barely a whisper that had escaped her trembling lips. Two arms reached out from behind her and dragged her backwards. Hermione let out a small yelp and soon her back was flush with something warm, another's body. She could feel someone breathing down her neck.   
"You know I love it when you say my name." She could feel the smirk spread across his face as he nuzzled her neck. She tried to pull away but he kept his arms around her tightly.   
"Draco, stop." Her voice held no conviction.  
"Do you really want me to stop?" He asked as he nipped her earlobe and neck. She whimpered.   
"No-Ohhhh." She leant back into him as he sucked her sensitive flesh and shivers were sent through her body. He took a hold of her waist and spun her around so she was now facing him. Her hands rested on his chest. He snaked one arm around her waist and the other he used to lift her chin so she was looking up at him. He bent down slowly and kissed her lightly, afraid he'd scare her. She pushed her hands up around his neck and she began to pull on his hair and any restraint he had, came crumbling down as he pushed her up against the wall. (They'd been here before) She bit his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to let her in and they began a dance with their tongues. Draco's hand began exploring her body and when is hands brushed the side of her breasts, Hermione moaned. Draco ripped open her shirt, causing buttons to fall to the ground, neither of them caring. He broke their kiss so he could get a good look at her. She was ravishing. And he wondered how she'd been able to hide away the C-cup breasts that were cradled by an emerald green lace bra. If he wasn't hard by now (which he was) he sure as shit would be now. He began to trace a line from Hermione's jaw down to her collarbone and further down to the centre of her breasts.   
"Draco..." she breathed. He'd began to kiss her neck once more.  
"Yes?" Not stopping the assault on her neck.  
"Bedroom... Bed... Now..." She'd practically growled the words at Draco and he picked her up and carried her back to their dorm.


End file.
